Darling save me
by jmonsterx
Summary: Lums been kidnapped and has been turned into a slave.It's up to Ataru,Mendou,and Megane to save her.What will happen?
1. Starting a day

I am not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling Save me

Chapter 1 Starting a day

**It was a quiet day in Tombiki town , except for the sounds of electrical charges going off."Darling!" shouted Lum (of course) "Wait Lum let me explain!" "You need repent!" The Next thing Ataru knew he was running through the streets faster than a baseball player going for home base for the winning point in the world series. He was running to fast and didn't notice Cherry right in his path "Tis a bad omen" The next thing Cherry saw was a seventeen year old boy running 60 mph at him "CRASH!" "Stupid monk getting in my way like that for nothing more than to say 'Tis a bad omen'." Then Ataru kicked him into the distance. "Such is fate." Said the annoying monk as he flew towards Tokyo. "Darling!" "Ah! Lum ! please don't" "You'll pay for flirting" said Lum as she shocked Ataru then he fell. "Can we ever go to school in peace" "Not if you keep flirting like this" "You know the more you shock me , the less likely I am to say I love you." "Like I said before if it takes a lifetime I'll make you say it" "Yes but I said I'll say on my deathbed" "You really are hopeless darling" Then from the school they could hear the bell ringing "Damn it we're gonna be late." "But darling that's nothing new." "Shut up" he said as he rushed toward the school building.**

Authors note: Yeah I'm sorry this was short but this is all I can think of for a beginning chapter.


	2. Your Pretty

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling Save me

Chapter 2 Your pretty

**Ataru and Lum walked up to the school noticing something was wrong. "Uh Lum I don't see any babes to flirt with." Silence "Uh Lum seriously no girls are here now, not Shinobu or Ryuunosuke or any girls. Not even Sakura." Once again silence " Lum." Ataru starts looking around "Lum where are you?" But he can barely hear screaming saying ****"Darling!" **** Ataru then looks up. He can see a UFO with a cage hanging at the bottom with every girl in Tomobiki including "LUM!" "Darling help me!" Ataru looks at the UFO and at the back it "Planet Cro rules" Ataru didn't know if these guys have a weird sense of humor or if their sending a message. Either way he's going to planet Cro.**

**Then Mendou walks up to him. "Moroboshi, what's wrong. If it's the girls all being absent I see how YOU would be upset. " "No Mendou its how they disappeared." Then Ataru explained it all to him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EVERY GIRLS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" "I'm only saying what I saw" "Moroboshi I've been meaning to buy a private shuttle for a while now. This is my 'good reason' my dads been asking for before he bought one." "Well then lets get going.**

**When they got to the estate the first thing they heard from Mendous father was "I'm still not getting a ship." "But dad I have a good reason." "What?" He explained everything. "hmm so that's where your mother went. Ok but only for your mothers sake it'll be ready by tomorrow.**

Authors notes: Well am I doing good this is my first fanfic. Please review.


	3. Heading Out

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling Save me

Chapter 3 Heading out

"**Son! Why are you packing up?" Mr. Moroboshi asked Ataru "Well Lum and Mom kinda got kidnapped." "You never stay out of trouble do you." Mr Moroboshi asked Ataru nodded "Well kinda . But still more fun of adventures." "Well bring your mother back soon , tomorrows Tuesday. That's Nabe night." "Yeah sure thing." Ataru said as he parted through the door.**

**Ataru walking little did he know he was being followed by the Lum stormtroopers. "Moroboshi is up to something ,I can smell it." Stated Megane "Uh Megane how do 'smell' it." Asked Perm "Well Perm Lums nice and beautiful fragrance is usually around him. He just smells like a dirty Moroboshi." "Or you could like his smell and you could be gay and he forgot to take a shower today." Laughed Chibi "You Bastard calling me gay." Megane shouted "If I was gay why would I Love Lum?" "A cover up" Chibi sarcastically replied. "I should smack you for that one." Megane quietly said. They continued to follow Ataru.**

"**Moroboshi glad you could make it." Mendou replied to Ataru as he walked through the control center door. "I couldn't miss out on this." "So you ready?" Mendou asked as he handed a spacesuit to Ataru. "Ready as I'll ever be." "Then lets get going."**

"**Liftoff in: five, Four , three , two ,one LIFTOFF!"**

**The shuttles engines roared. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Ataru yelled at the top of his lungs.  
>"We're now leaving the atmosphere" Mendou said as the solid rocket boosters fell off and burned. "I've always been curious, why do those things have to fall off?" Ataru asked "Well if they don't then we could blow up with all that fuel." Mendou replied "Now does anyone know the way to planet Cro?" Ataru gulped<strong>

**Authors note: Tell me what you think about Megane being gay or not.**


	4. The Pick

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 4 The Pick

**Lum sat in the corner of her cage which happened to be right next to Mrs. Moroboshi's cage. "Lum don't cry theirs still hope" Mrs. Moroboshi said to Lum "*sniff* no theirs not .Darling wouldn't stand a chance against these aliens *sniff*." Right then the leader of the Alien race called the Cronians walked in the room. " Hel-lo ladies. Let me get something clear,all but one of you are leaving to go back to Earth." Lums eyes glimmered with hope now "Their at least 10,000 girls in Tomobiki the chances of me staying here were not likely." Lum thought to herself. "Now whoever I pick becomes my slave for life." All the girls shuddered at the thought.**

**The leader ( Which I will now name Osamu meaning ruler) walked around the room eyeing every girl,when one of his minions asked "Isn't that the Oni princess Lum Invader?" Osamu eyed her "Why yes it is. LADIES I'VE MADE MY SELECTION!" Osamu shouted. All the girls heads turned their heads in fear towards Osamu. "I WILL CHOOSE ,YOU LUM INVADER!" Lums heart shattered into a million pieces " Th-this can't be." Lum thought. "The rest of you ladies will be safely returned to Earth sorry to waste your time" Osamu replied to all the ladies (not including Lum) "Now go to the docking bay where you shall be returned to Tomobiki.**

**All the girls (not including Lum) had already left. "Now let me give you your now to refer to me as Master Osamu. Second don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Third when I ask you a question you answer me. Fourth when I tell you to do something you do it,no questions asked. Violation will vary. First offense a warning , Second Offense tug of chain which will be shortly placed around your neck or a slap from me, third is ten whips to the back." Lum didn't care all she could think about was I'll never see Darling again. "Aw why the long face. you won't live for forever. I said 'will be my slave for life' you won't live forever." "BUT YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE! I WAS ENGAGED TO DARLING AND YOU STOLE MY LIFE YOU CRAPHOLE! DROP DEAD!"Shouted Lum at the top of her lungs. "HEY DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT SLAVE!"he said as he smacked her.**

**Lum was taken to a Slave Chamber where she had a chain placed around her neck .Then she was escorted to her cage were she would sleep. She cried herself to sleep as she was once a princess and now a slave. She was now owned by Osamu and would never have the chance to be in love or happy ever again. But worst of all she'd never see darling again. She kept crying on the dirty cage floor.**

Authors notes: Ok I know what your all thinking. HOW DARE YOU MAKE LUM A SLAVE! But think about it nobody has used this material before. It came in my sleep. Please review.


	5. The Trip

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 5 The trip

**"Nice work we're lost" Ataru quietly said to Mendou "Well I'm sorry do you know your way around space?" "Yes the way to Oniboshi is to get out space highway 70 then when you get to intergalactic exit 32 then make a right on 40 then…" ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Mendou shouted. "I knew you would. Hey what's that?" Right at that time the ship bringing all the girls to Tomobiki passed by. "Wait a minute that's, THE GIRLS! But someone's missing. OH GOD LUM-SANS NOT THEIR!" Next they saw a note fly out of the ship. Mendou (still wearing his space suit) jumped out of the ship and got it with his Katana. When Mendou got back in the ship Ataru said "What's it say?" Then Mendou started reading it.**

**"Ataru and whoever else came, I knew you would come and try and save us but anyway the man who kidnapped us was called Osamu and he made a deal. He said we all could go back home under one condition. The condition was all but one of us has to be chosen by him ,everyone else got to go to Earth. And whoever he chose would stay and be his slave. He picked Lum. Hope to see you soon. Shinobu"**

**Ataru sat their silently "So… Lums a slave now…NO WAY!" "This is not… this can't…THIS CAN'T BE!"Mendou shouted. "Wait theirs a map at the bottom of the note. AND IT LEADS TO CRO!YES!" Then they started heading towards Cro.**

**Several hours later they made it to Cro. "Well we're here" "Wait Moroboshi what are those" Mendou asked. "HALT IF YOU WISH TO ENTER GIVE US A REASON WHY. AND IF YOU LIE WE WILL KNOW."said a loudspeaker from what seemed to be a security guard. "Mendou" Ataru said "What do we do?" "We can't fight our way out. All we have is my Katana." "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IN 30 SEC YOU WILL BE PUT UNDER ARREST. AND IF YOU FIGHT BACK WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE." Said the security guard "We surrender?" asked Ataru. "Well not like we can do much now. Yes we surrender." "30 SEC ARE UP YOUR UNDER URREST" said the guard. Ataru and Mendou walked out with their hands up. Mendou thought he should leave the Katana in the ship since it would be useless. They entered the guards ship and got hand-cuffed. The a Tow Ship came and towed the ship.**

**Ataru and Mendou were led to a cell with a giant window to look at the throne room. When they entered the first thing they saw was Lum with a chain on her neck. "LUM!" "Don't waste your breath." Said the guard standing outside the cell "That's sound-proof glass. Plus even if she could hear you she wouldn't listen. She'd usually yell 'DARLING!' but an out burst like that would mean she gets 10 whips to the back." "Wait!" Mendou shouted "How come she doesn't just fry him? She has electrical shocks." "Look at her head" said the guard. Ataru and Mendou turned toward Lum. "Ah!"Mendou shouted "That's Mendou brand only Oni Tape! Once you take off the Oni's horns if you place that tape on an oni's head it makes sure the horns don't grow back. Plus only Mendou DNA can remove it!" But right about the time he was explain why it was made ,a bigger guard walked outside of the cell "The big man says nighty night time." So Ataru and Mendou went to sleep. Ataru kept thinking on how such a nice girl who didn't do anything wrong end up a slave. Either way he had more time to think tomorrow. For now he had to sleep.**

Authors notes: My god that tape has gotta suck. Anyway I'll explainwhy Mendou made the tape. Remember the episode where Lum lost her memory? Well he planned on putting it on Lum in case she got her memory back but he never had time, and by then it was too late. Please review.


	6. Lums long Night

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 6 Lum's long night

**(An hour before Ataru and Mendou were thrown into their cell) Osamu started telling Lum to go and make him dinner. On her way to the kitchen she was thinking "I'm a slave now. If this tape wasn't on my head I'd make them MY slaves. I mean, I've been beaten, bruised, almost forced into marriage with Rupa. But a slave?" but then she heard a yell from the throne room "SLAVE! IF I TASTE ONE THING WRONG WITH IT CONSIDER THIRD OFFENSE! AND DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE! YOUR ONLY ONE GIRL AGAINST A LOT OF GUARDS! YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE FIRST GATE! " Lum thought what would master like? "Hmm, ooh maybe he might like Nabe." So she started cooking. In a half hour later she was almost done. "Hmm got the veggies and the meat. Hmm it's missing something. Ooh the spices." Lum thought as she put some spices in. "SLAVE! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE YET?" shouted Osamu. "YES MASTER OSAMU! IN FACT…"she then walked in with the Nabe "It's finished" she replied calmly. "Wow slave your learning fast. By next week I'll have you rubbing my feet."replied Osamu. Lum shuddered at the thought. Osamu then took the bowl from Lum and took one sip. "! WATER! WATER!" Osamu shouted at the top of his lungs. When he got his water and some sanity back he said "YOU! You will PAY slave. Get the whip and the table" "Please no anything but that."Lum pleaded. "I warned you." Osamu said.**

**Then someone brought a table and a whip. Lum was tied to the table belly down. "Please no I'm begging you I'll do anything."Lum pleaded. "CRACK!" "!" Lum's first whip is something she'd never forget. "Wow there's already blood." Osamu replied looking at her slightly bloody back. "*sniff* please stop I'll do anyth…." "CRACK!" "!" Lum had now burst into tears begging him to stop. "Hey you still have 8 more." "CRACK!"**

Authors note:Don't review bad things about this, in these types of series bad things happen to even the best of people. Anyway review GOOD things.


	7. Megane is a rescuer?

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura

Darling save me

Chapter 7 Megane is a rescuer?

**"AH!" Mendou and Ataru woke up with a startle. "What the hell was that?" Mendou looked Ataru as he shrugged. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KIDNAPPING MISS LUM!" "MEGANE!" Both Ataru and Mendou say. With an opening of the door Megane said "Miss Lum I'm here to rescue you…HEY! Your not miss Lum." "No she's down there. By the way how did you get past the guards I mean your MEGANE." "Simple. My love for Lum cannot be stopped by guards." Megane stated "Plus they had no weapons and you left the Katana on the ship." "I knew that it would help somehow." Mendou stated proudly. Then a sudden alarm went off "Oh God" Mendou started to panic as the floor opened into hatch. "AH!" they all screamed as they fell down the hole got smaller and smaller until it was a pipe about 6 ft wide.**

**As they were sitting in the cramped pipe "Megane I blame you." Ataru said angrily. "Well sorry ok? I didn't know this would happen." Megane said defenselessly. All the sudden a screen appeared above them. It had Osamu on it and right next to him was Lum rubbing his back. "Now you three morons. You can't save Lum. How many times do I have to say Lums my slave before it gets into your heads? Now for defying me you must pay the ultimate price!" Ataru saw a tear go down Lum's cheek. "Darling you-you can't die. He ruins my life and he ends Darlings I will never respect Osamu." Lum thought to herself. Then back in the pipe the screen turned black. Ataru started to look for a way out. "Well then my attempt to save Miss Lum and it was in vain." Megane started crying. "WAIT!" Ataru shouted "There is a way out. See that sign up there." He says as he points at a sign. "Yes" Mendou said "But it's in Cro language, we can't read it." "Yes but I remember Lum told me about these aliens and she said she knew the language. She said it would be wise if I learned it because learning new languages are important she says." Ataru said happily "Wow. Convenient." Mendou replied. "Ok ok it says; if you are a servant who gets trapped down here there is a handle at the bottom of this tube." "So we are to fall do our death eh?" Mendou asked. "I guess the floor below us will go out from under us and we will fall out of the pipe and continue to fall in a giant pit." Ataru stated. "Wait you got all that by guessing?" Megane asked. "No it's just written up there." Ataru said as he pointed up to the sign that said that. "But anyway one of us has to grab it and it will make a panel to stop us and it will take us to the city." Ataru said. "Nice Idea Ataru" Megane stated. Right then the floor came out from under them. "AH!" they all screamed "I SEE THE PIPE!" Megane yelled as the pipe was coming up. Ataru then grabbed it and a panel came out and stopped there fall. "Yes." Mendou quietly said. Then a tunnel that led to the city opened. They exited into a giant city with a huge building in the center. "I'm guessing that giant building in the center is the place where Lum is." Mendou guessed. "Well then let's get going" Ataru declared as they walked toward the building.**

Authors Notes: Anyone see that coming? Mendou not only made an escape route but he also brought the Katana. Please Review.


	8. The City

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura

Darling save me

Chapter 8 The city

**The trio had already reached the first gate. "Damn it there's to many guards we can't get in." "MAKE WAY FOR THE ROYAL GUEST!" Ataru Mendou and Megane turned their heads toward the voice. Three men passed by where they were standing. Ataru Mendou and Megane saw an alley right in the "Royal guests" path. "You thinking what I'm thinking." Ataru said "Yes" Mendou said plainly "How bout you Megane?" Megane sat there looking into space. "MEGANE!" Ataru shouted. "Oh sorry I was thinking what reward Lum will give us once we rescue her." Megane said. "Megane it will never happen." Ataru said "Anyway let's go."**

**They waited in the alley for the guys to pass by. When they did ,Megane, Mendou, and Ataru jumped them and stole their clothes. "We can get in the building with these Mendou said. They were right in front of the gate and they were let right in. "Wow that was easy." Mendou said.**

**They reached the throne finally. They found Lum rubbing Osamu's feet. "Ah so glad you three could make it please make your self's at home. Oh by the way have I showed you my new pet." Osamu said "Its name is Lum, but just call it slave." Upon hearing this Lum was becoming infuriated. "He calls me his pet? Tells them to call me slave? I have a name. Oh well Darlings dead there's no hope for me. If daddy was gonna save me he would have been here by now." Lum thought to herself. "Well is it ok if I just call her Lum anyway?" Ataru asked. "Ok if you really want to. Hey not to hard or I'll beat you again slave." Osamu yelled. "No one talks to Lum like that." Ataru thought "He's gonna pay." "Oh would you guys like some food?" Osamu asked "Sure." The trio said. "Slave get us food and it better not be spicy again or you will be whipped again." Osamu ordered. "HE'S WHIPPED LUM! NOW HE'S REALLY GONNA PAY!" Ataru angrily thought. The food was brought to them and it wasn't spicy. "Nice slave it wasn't bad this time. Here's a treat." Osamu said as he threw something to the ground that looked like a doggy treat. The more of Lum's poor treatment Ataru saw the more he wanted to kill Osamu. "Now guys to business" Osamu started "You guys ready to wrestle tomorrow?" "What?" Ataru thought "So that's why they were coming here, to wrestle for Osamu. Well than if we knocked them out they must really suck at wrestling." "Yes." Mendou said. "So what are your wrestling names?" Osamu asked. "Well" Ataru started "My name is Johnny Doom." "And my name is Sheriff Hawk." Mendou said. "And my name is Cyclops." Megane said. "Wow nice names but one problem I forget to mention. We have no refs." Osamu said "Wait I have an idea." Osamu stared at Lum "Slave you will ref and if you make one bad call you will be beaten." Silence for a while. "Hey you guys have entrance themes?" Osamu asked. "Yeah" Ataru said "Mine is 'Riot' by Three days grace." "And mine is 'Your disease' by Saliva." Mendou said. "And mine is 'Only the strongest will survive' by Breaking Benjamin." Megane said. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay" Osamu said "And if you need anything Slaves cage is over there. Don't worry she will listen because there will be guards outside your rooms." "Ok" the trio said.**

Authors Notes: Hey review what you think about the songs and names I picked.


	9. Midnight Talk

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 9 Midnight talk

Lum sat in her cage when she heard foot steps coming closer. "Hey can I bring her back to my room I need a foot rub." Ataru asked the guard. "Sure. Just be careful she hasn't completely learned to be obedient yet." The guard warned him. "Sure thing." Ataru said plainly. "Hey slave get up you have feet to rub." The guard told her. "Oh not again" Lum thought to herself

Later when Lum and Ataru got to the room Lum was the first to talk. "Please before I do, may I please pray for the ones I've lost?" Lum asked. "No need to" Ataru said. "It's me Ataru." "DARLING!" Lum cried "I thought you were lost." She said as she hugged Ataru. "Hey it's ok. I have a plan to free you. And it has to do with the wrestling match tomorrow." Ataru explained his plan to Lum. "Nice plan." Lum said. "Hey Lum I saw you have to sleep in a cage, I have a plan to let you sleep in here. Watch this." Ataru then walked out and Lum peaked through a crack in the door. "Hey guys is it ok if I keep Lum in my room for the night for 'pleasure' if you know what I mean." Ataru asked the guards "Why certainly it might teach her some respect." The guard answered. "Thanks" Ataru said before he went back in the room. "Problem solved and you don't have to give me 'pleasure'." Ataru said.

Lum and Ataru sat in the bed talking "Darling thank you for trying to rescue me." Lum said. "No problem. I had to after I saw how he treated you. He's gonna pay for whipping you." Ataru said angrily. "Darling really thank you. I really hate him. He's been nothing but abusing me. I still have the whip scars." Lum said as she showed Ataru the scars. "Hey Lum I have an Idea. Why don't when we get back you and I finally get married. Consider it a welcome back present." Lum had burst into tears of joy. "Thank you Darling thank you so much." Lum said before they went to sleep.

Authors Note: Wow Lum knows their alive and they have a plan. Don't worry everyone out there that made their own Lum storm troopers (nerds) she is almost free.


	10. The Wrestler

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 10 The Wrestlers

**"Hey s'up man" Started Osamu "Hey nice way to use resources. Using Slave for pleasure last night, nice." "Yeah yeah now where's the locker room?" Ataru asked. "Right down the hall." Osamu answered. "Thanks man." Ataru said. So Ataru started going down the hall toward the locker room. When he walked in the first thing he said was "Everyone remember the plan?" Ataru asked. Megane and Mendou nodded.**

**"This bout is scheduled for one fall and it is a triple threat match." Then Ataru's music hit.**

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down.**

**"Introducing first weighing in at 232bs: Johnny Doom!"**

**You're not the only one**  
><strong>So get up<strong>

**Let's start a riot, a riot**  
><strong>Let's start a riot<strong>  
><strong>Let's start a riot, a riot<strong>  
><strong>Let's start a riot<strong>

**If you feel so filthy**  
><strong>So dirty so f***** up.<strong>

**His music stopped, then a new one came on.**

**In one moment I'm goin all the way.**

**"And one of the opponent's weighing in at 210 lbs: Sheriff Hawk!**

**I make my poetry everyday.**  
><strong>And I'm frozen, comin right on time I froze my mind with that serious rhyme.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm open comin up inside you know my mind has got a grand design<strong>  
><strong>and I'm flowin, goin all the way I make my point to be everyday come on.<strong>

**And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.**  
><strong>It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.<strong>  
><strong>And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.<strong>  
><strong>I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.<strong>

**My minds broken, I'm goin up in smoke if you breathe my toke I'm guaranteeing you choke**

**The music stopped slowly and a new one and the last one came on.**

**They fall in line**  
><strong>One at a time<strong>  
><strong>Ready to play<strong>  
><strong>I can't see them anyway<strong>

**"And Introducing last weighing in at 199 lbs Cyclops."**

**No time to lose**  
><strong>We've got to move<strong>  
><strong>Steady your hand<strong>  
><strong>I am losing sight again<strong>  
><strong>Fire your guns<strong>  
><strong>Its time to run<strong>  
><strong>Blow me away<strong>  
><strong>I will stay unless I may<strong>  
><strong>After the fall<strong>  
><strong>We'll shake it off<strong>  
><strong>Show me the way<strong>

**Only the strongest will survive**  
><strong>Lead me to heaven when we die<strong>  
><strong>I have a shadow on the wall<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the one to save us all<strong>

**"RING" The match had begun. Lum had a shock collar on her neck to make sure she didn't screw up, she really didn't need a ref uniform since her bikini already had stripes on it. Ataru had remembered buying that Wrestle mania PPV, convenient. And he picked up some moves. "RING!" Ataru, Mendou, and Megane were circling the ring. Ataru then started a lock-up with Megane and Mendou clothes-lined them both. Mendou then lifted Megane and tossed him out of the ring. Mendou then started kicking Ataru while holding on to the ropes. Lum wasn't paying attention and got zapped. "AH!" Lum yelled as she was in pain. So Mendou scooped up Ataru then irish whipped him to the ropes. Ataru was running and quickly grabbed Mendou's arm and put him in the cross-arm-breaker. Then Megane broke it up and code breaked Mendou near the ropes. Megane then went for the cover. "1! 2!" Lum said. Mendou then grabbed the rope and Lum called the rope break. "COME ON THAT WAS 3!" Megane shouted. "No it was only a 2 come on go fight." Lum said. Megane then pretended to shove Lum. When Megane turned around he was kicked in the gut by Ataru. While Megane was bent over Ataru then hooked both arms, and put Megane's head in between his legs. Then Ataru jumped in the air and gave him a Pedigree. Ataru then went for the cover. "1! 2! 3! ring the bell!" "Ring Ring Ring"**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**  
><strong>Let's start a riot<strong>  
><strong>Let's start a riot, a riot<strong>  
><strong>Let's start a riot<strong>

**If you feel so filthy**  
><strong>So dirty so f***** up.<strong>

**Right then Ataru was on the turnbuckle in the Osamu's direction. Then he jumped off the top rope towards Osamu. "AH!" Osamu shouted.**

Authors note: Sorry to leave you hanging but hey it's reaching the climax so it leaves suspense. But Those three songs are the best in the world. Please review


	11. The Final Battle

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 11 The Final Battle

**"Ah!" Osamu shouted as Ataru had jumped toward him. Ataru then grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him "AH! What are you doing, who are you?" Ataru then took off the disguise. "Oh god it's YOU. How are you still alive?" Osamu asked while being choked. "Long story. Now how does it feel to be chocked? How would you like it if I whipped you on the back 10 times!" Ataru asked furiously "HOW DOES IT FEEL!" "Easy I'd just take my anger out on this button" Osamu said as he waved the remote that led to Lum's shock collar and pressed the button on "really high for Oni". "AH!" Lum screamed as the pain of electrical shocks went through her body. And it wasn't the one she was used to giving off, it was less smooth and actually HURT her. "Lum!" Ataru screamed. "If you don't let go I will keep shocking her til she's dead!" Osamu shouted "Wait! I have an idea. There's a ring there and what about a fight? If you beat me fairly I die and Lum stays your slave for life. And if I win fairly you set Lum free and we leave peacefully." Ataru said desperately. "Hmm. Ok, lets fight." Osamu replied "Lum ref fairly don't count slowly for him don't count fast for me." Ataru told Lum "Ok Darling." Lum replied. The match then began with a lockup. Then Ataru led him to the corner were Ataru kept punching him "Hey come on 1,2,3,4" Lum said before Ataru let go at 4. Ataru then stepped back as Osamu started to recover. Then Ataru charged at him and jumped on him. Then he dragged Osamu to the center of the ring and scooped him up. Then he's irish whip him to the ropes. Ataru attempted to clothesline him but Osamu counter it with a quick rock bottom. With Osamu now in charge he grabbed Ataru and tried to fling him over the top rope. When they were getting close to the ropes Ataru quickly countered and threw him over the top rope. Lum started counting "1! 2! Come on you still have 8 MORE." She said remembering that's what he said to her when he whipped her. "3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Osamu had already got back in the ring. Then Ataru scooped him up. When Osamu was up he did a face buster to Ataru. Once again in control Osamu dragged him to the center of the ring. He ran to the ropes and gave Ataru leg drop. When Ataru got up he picked him up for an AA. Right when he was on his shoulders Ataru quickly got off him and clothes lined him. With Osamu laying down in the center of the ring, Ataru backed up and went to the turnbuckle. When Ataru got to the turnbuckle he started waving do a "come here" sign. When Osamu got up Ataru charged at him and gave him a HUGE speaR. Ataru went for the cover."1! 2! 3! YES! I'M FREE!" Lum yelled as Osamu got pinned. "Miss Lum let me remove that for you" Mendou said as he removed the tape. "Thank you." Lum said with electricity going around her body. She broke the collar off with a zap. "But I'm not leaving without payback." She then shocked the hell out of Osamu then grabbed the whip. She then tied him to the table and lifted his shirt. "CRACK!" "AH!" Osamu yelled "Doesn't tickle does it?" Lum asked him "You still have 9 more." After Lum got payback she lifted him up "Now listen your never gonna touch me again!" Lum yelled "Lets go home Darling."**

Authors note: Paybacks a b**** isn't it Osamu? So anyone who complained about Lum getting beaten are you happy? I edited it with the request of phazonwarrior05. I let Ataru do a spear in honor of the now retired Rated R superstar Edge. Please review.


	12. Going Home and Lum's summary

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Chapter 12 Going Home and Lum's summary

**In the ship on the way to Earth Mendou was driving, Megane was in the passenger seat, while Lum and Ataru were in the back talking. "Darling, once again thanks for saving me, being enslaved was a living hell. By the way where did you learn to wrestle like that?" Lum asked Ataru. "Well remember last year all the wrestling geeks talking about something called WrestleMania, 3 I think it was." Ataru asked. "Yes Darling they were guessing that Hulk Hogan would beat Andre the giant. Oh yes we ordered that." Lum said. "Yep." Ataru said. "Darling were you serious about getting married?" Lum asked excitedly. "Yep, you've been through so much you deserve it. Are those whip scars permanent?" Ataru asked looking at Lum's back. "I don't think so. I give them a year." Lum said. "Hey Lum what did he do to you, did he ra-." Ataru started to ask. "No Darling don't worry." Lum said knowing what he was gonna say. "Good I would went back and killed him. But anyway what DID he do?" Ataru asked. "Well the first thing he did right off the bat was smack me. Then later he made go through a loyalty test. He made me bow down to him, then he made me kiss his feet. The final was what you were about to say but I refused and I was beaten for it. Then he put a chain on my neck and put me in a cage. Then when I tried to sleep the guards rattled my cage so I was up all night. Then I was let out in the morning and I sit in front of him the whole day until dinner time then I made him dinner but it was to hot so I got whipped for that. Then you Mendou and Megane were on the screen when he told me to rub his back. I cried myself to sleep the night I heard you died. Then you three came back in disguise the next morning when I was told to rub his feet or be whipped until he reached the bone. I was PO'd when he told you to call me slave. Then from that point you know." Lum explained. Ataru was ready to kill him slowly and painfully. "Lum for everything that happened to you will have the best wedding anyone could think of ever." Ataru said. "Thank you Darling." Lum said as they headed toward Earth.**

The End

Authors Note: Don't stop reading yet there will be an epilogue. Please Review


	13. Epilogue Just Married

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't Own Urusei Yatsura.

Darling save me

Epilogue Just Married

**Ataru sat in the back of the altar very nervous. "God am I nervous." Ataru said scared half to death. "Hey come on don't panic" Mendou his best man said. "It's hard to." Ataru said. "Just think of everyone in there underwear." Mendou said trying to help. "No that's for speeches." Ataru said. The wedding music began "Gotta go." Ataru whispered as he ran to the door. Ataru was walking slowly down the isle. He was really nervous walking up the step. He was finally up the steps and stopped. He then saw Lum walking down the isle. Lum wasn't nervous all, well maybe a little nervous. "I'm so happy. I'd never thought I'd be happy again. Having free will is the best." Lum thought to herself. When they got up there, there was a skinny man who started saying "We are gathered here today to witness the most holy of bondings. Do you Lum Invader swear to take this man as your husband?" "I do." Lum said. "And do you Ataru Moroboshi swear to take this woman as your wife?" "I do" I pronounce you to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Ataru and Lum kissed. They were finally**

The REAL End

Authors Notes: So they finally got married. Here are some celebration songs. Please review.

First song Your Disease by Saliva

In one moment I'm goin all the way.  
>I make my poetry everyday.<br>And I'm frozen, comin right on time I froze my mind with that serious rhyme.  
>And I'm open comin up inside you know my mind has got a grand design<br>and I'm flowin, goin all the way I make my point to be everyday come on.

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
>It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.<br>And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
>I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.<p>

My minds broken, I'm goin up in smoke if you breathe my toke I'm guaranteeing you choke,  
>and I'm chosen to testify to the masses wear dark glasses like the cops in<br>Texas.  
>All knowing its not a premonition kill the competition like a man on a mission,<br>I'm blowin comin up inside like the Bee Gees cry I'm just stayin alive come on.

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
>It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.<br>And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
>I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.<p>

So now I'm finally goin down can I find my way back home,  
>now there's no one else around can I find my way back home.<br>Will I ever see the light.  
>Even now I'm fallin.<br>Will there ever be any peace for me.  
>Even now I'm falling.<br>Will there ever be any peace for me.  
>Even now I'm falling.<br>Will there ever be any peace for me.

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
>It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.<br>And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
>I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.<p>

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
>It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.<br>And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
>I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.<p>

Next Song Over my head by Lit

I'm in over my head  
>They wanna try and build me up<br>So they can tear me down  
>I wish that I could be back there<br>But I'm writing here right now

They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
>They say it's over but man I'm still here livin<br>I don't know what to do, I think that maybe

I'm in over my head  
>Stuck in the red<br>Somethin they said  
>Makes me think that I'm in over my head<br>Over my head  
>Over my head<p>

I've got to get away from here  
>And it couldn't be too soon<br>Cuz I see the stars are here with me  
>Like rockets to the moon<p>

You take me everywhere that I've never been and  
>Show me the meaning of what life had to give and<br>I don't know what to say, I think that maybe

I'm in over my head  
>Lyin in her bed<br>Somethin she said  
>Makes me think that I'm in over my head<br>Over my head  
>Over my head<p>

They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
>They say it's over but man I'm still here livin<br>I don't know what to do, I think that maybe

I'm in over my head  
>Stuck in the red<br>Somethin they said  
>Makes me think that I'm in over my head<br>Over my head  
>Over my head<br>I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<br>I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<p>

Next song Forgive me by Versus the World

Red eyes just keep my heart beating Your secret's safe with me Just drive, I've broken our mirror So our past won't look so tempting  
>I never thought it'd feel this good to quit Failure tastes so sweet I'm not afraid anymore, forgive me<br>I'll swing here, I'll hang from this rope Just at least until they've found me Stay close dear, the note on the floor says I wish that you were here  
>I never thought it'd feel this good to quit Failure tastes so sweet I'm not afraid anymore, forgive me<br>So long to the future I never had a chance anyway so when i use my uses I get a problem with my brain This is a problem so intense I cannot explain Over and over Which way to turn There's no way out At this point I'm not concerned  
>I never thought it'd feel this good to quit Failure tastes so sweet I'm not afraid anymore.<p>

Last song is Wild and Young by American Bang

I fell in love with a southern girl  
>I gave her wings<br>but she don't wanna fly no more

Slow it down...  
>Slow it down...<p>

She wants a ring  
>And she's slamming the door<br>"But baby don't cry  
>whatcha in a hurry for?"<p>

Slow it down...  
>Slow it down...<p>

We are wild and young  
>We have just begun<p>

So slow it down you move a little too fast  
>You take a deep breath, you make this last<br>These should be the best days of your life  
>So right, so right, tonight<p>

I said we are wild and young  
>Oh, we are wild and young<p>

Well, her free fall came a little out of the blue  
>What happened to the days of doing what we wanted to do?<p>

Slow it down...  
>Slow it down...<p>

Well, we should kick back  
>and getta have a little fun<br>Two kids getting high  
>Have a couple beers in the sun<p>

Slow it down...  
>Slow it down...<p>

While we are wild and young, yeah  
>Oh, we have just begun<p>

I said we are wild and young  
>Oh, we are wild and young<br>We are wild and young  
>I said we are wild and young<p>

Go on, slow it down you move a little too fast  
>You take a deep breath, you're making it last<br>I say that these should be the best days of your life  
>So right, so right, tonight<p>

I said we are wild and young  
>I said we are wild and young<br>Oh, we are wild and young


End file.
